The Snowed in Christmas
by PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons
Summary: After having their perfect Christmas planed out will the Winx and Boys still get what they planed for when they get snowed in or is christmas ruined?


The Snowed in Christmas

A Winx Club Christmas songfic

The Simple things

Song by the Cheetah-Girls

It was December 24 the day before Christmas, the Alfea dorm that was the home of the Winx Club girls Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna, and Layla was packed with suit cases and the buzzing girls that owned them as they waited for their boyfriends to arrive from Red Fountain. Each of the girls was going with her boyfriend back to her realm to spend the holiday with her family and they were very excited and some of them nervous.

For Bloom she knew her parents would love Sky and she knew Sky wasn't the eccentric kind of Prince but, Earth was much different then Magix or Eraklion so she was worried about how he would find the trip.

Stella was nervous about her father meeting Brandon after all the meeting would be on top of the presence of Stella's mother and her newly divorced parents were not on very good terms, the distance of the newly dubbed South and North Castles was poof of that, and the knowledge that Brandon wasn't any were close to being a prince or lord didn't make the Princess of Solaria feel any better.

Musa's problem was a little different, though she and Riven had been dating for almost two and a half years as the rest of their friends had and Riven had gotten softer around the edges he still had a tough and closed off side and she was worried her father would take him the wrong way and tell her that Riven wasn't the right guy for her.

Flora, Techna and Layla weren't nervous like their friends after all Layla was dating the guy her parents had chosen for her and was madly in love. Techna was dating a genies that her parents would love as much as she did, and Flora was dating Heilia exactly like her in personality yet still different, except the fact that her father was protective her as was Helia her family would love him.

Flora got up from the chair she had been occupying for some time now when she heard rushing wind and the patter of ice on the window so she walked over to the balcony doors it was in fact snowing a blizzard seemed to be coming in the wind was really strong and the snow was coming down heavily

"I hope the guys are going to be ok driving their lava bikes I've never seen it snow like this before." She said as the girls come over to the window to see the sight, it had snowed a lot in the past few weeks so bad at one point that the sown was almost to their knees when they went out in it, but this was worse then they had seen yet..

Flora's hopes had gone unheard though the sudden storm had come just that to suddenly as the guys were making their way to Alfea viability had gone down dramatically in a couple of seconds and they couldn't see more then a few feet in front of them and had almost crashed into each other and the normally easy 10 minute drive from the all boys school to the all girls turned into a dangerous 30 minute drive instead dodging as trees with already to much snow finally snapped under the wait of more and dropped fully to the ground or limps speeding away only second before the object fell on top of them, to almost crash into which over friend was in front of him. After the struggle they finally made it to Alfea after passing the gates and parking their bikes close the school entrance they went up to the Girls dorm .

The girls were watching the news when they heard a knock at the door Bloom, Musa and Stella rushed over to the door while the others watch to see what was happening , they didn't say anything as one by one the three girls pulled each boy into their door spinning him around and checking to make sure non of them were injured from what they assumed was a very bad ride "Ok your all fine" Stella side when the other two showed no sign for concern and the tree kissed their boyfriends then led the guys to the common room.

"Well we won't be going any were." Flora said as she walked over to Helia with a half smile the other girls walked over to their guys after turning off the TV "Why?" he asked as he hugged her "This storm isn't a normal snowstorm as I'm sure you've noticed, the realm's weather is controlled by magic ,they control the snow is defused in a way to only give a light dusting now and then during the winter but, sooner or latter it cusses a back up so every 5 years or so they release all the snow that's been held back to create a mega storm of sorts, they've been letting it out little by little but this is the real deal. Its been almost ten years according to the new since they last let a mega storm fall since its so strong They shut down all transports in and out of the realm till the storm dies which will be at least a couple of days." Techna explained silence fell as every one took in the fact that they would not be going home or having Christmas as they had planed "Oh thank god." Was the next thing that was heard and every one turned to the three girls it came from the boys mostly their now boyfriends surprised the girls understood their feelings.

Bloom, Stella and Musa covered their mouths as they realized what they had just said "I thought you wanted to go home." Brandon said looking at Stella "I did we all did I still do but…" she trailed off not wanting to tell him the truth, Layla rolled her eyes "For heaven sake Stella was nervous about you meeting her parents because your not exactly what they expect that and her mom is stay with her dad just to see her so they're at each others throats. Musa was nervous because no offense Riven but you can be a jerk sometimes and she didn't want her father to get the wrong imprison , and frankly I don't know what Bloom's problem was but she said something about you not liking Earth and being used to spending a royal Christmas on Eraklion." By the end of her little speech the girls in question were glaring daggers at the sporty fairy. Riven, Sky and Brandon were looking at their girls questioningly and Riven was the first to speak "You think I'm a jerk?" he asked "W-." Layla! I got this thanks." Musa snapped before her friend could make things worse "You can be a little to closed off and tough sometimes Riv I want my dad to thing her perfect like I do I was just worried that's all." Musa said and kissed him he smiled and the two sat down Musa on top of Riven and they watched as Brandon Stella Bloom and Sky tried to fix their mess "Stel?" she sighed "Look Bran my dad is old fashion now and then mostly when it comes to ways of the court and when he's around my mom lately he snaps at the slightest thing and he doesn't think clearly I didn't want him to think you were no good for me before he got a chance to know you that's all." Stella said as she put a hand on his cheek and look into his eyes he grabbed her hand and nodded "I understand." "Do you want me to be honest with you?" Bloom asked as she looks at sky like a little girl "Yes." Sky nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, he wasn't mad at her he just wanted to know what was going on "I don't live in a big house as you know… our gifts aren't extravagant we put up and decorate the tree ourselves we would have been doing that tonight we don't go to any parties we just like to be together. I know your used to big trees and other people putting them up for you and decorating them too, going to fancy balls and maybe getting the new model of a leva bike that's not even on the market yet, I wanted you there but I didn't want to make her Christmas miserable." She sighed and some were during her speech she had stopped looking at him so he took and lifted her face to look in his eyes "That would have never happened I would have had a great Christmas just because I was with you." Sky smiled and kissed her.

After a little bit of happy/ sad silence "Hmm could I ask a question?" "What is Flora?" Timmy replied from his seat next to Techna "Why dose every one sound and look like there wont be any Christmas this year its tomorrow we may not be able to leave considering I cant even see the tree near the gate anymore but I'm sure with a little magic and the gifts we may or may not have already gotten each other who says we can have a great but simple Christmas together." She said from her spot by the window "You have a point." Nabu said and continued "If we all added a little of our family or realm traditions together we could have a Christmas that was new but at the same time felt a little like home to all of use." "I like that idea guys why don't we all start listing our favorite Christmas traditions." Techna smiled

"Well back at home mom and I would help decorate and instead of buying lights we would use our magic to make them a moon fairy and of fairy of the sun and moon that's a lot of light." Stella chimed in "Sky and I share a tradition." Brandon smiled

"My mom and I would make caddie cans; hot chocolate and ginger break cookies and light a fire to stay warm while we waited for dad to get home." Said Bloom they had a small kitchen in there dorm so she could do that and they had a fire place. "Well me, my mom and dad along with Brandon and his dad make a big wreathe with pine and all sorts of things every year and hand it over the thrown he actually introduced me to it when I saw him and his dad making them for there little apartment in the palace and I shared it with my parents so now we do it all together

"We always made our fresh tree with magic so we wouldn't have to cut one down all the garland we used was made the same way and we'd decorate it together there would be no right or wrong way." came Flora "While my mom decorated the tree I drew a picture of it every year and each one was different, and we would hang it over the fire place." Helia put in

"After my mom died my dad and I would invite all our friends and family over since it was her favorite holiday and we all decorate together while we do that we start to make a new Christmas song some one would start a line and then some one else would take it and add another line and it would keep going till we thought if was good." Musa smiled "I got nothing." Riven said they all nodded they knew he grew up in a orphanage so he wouldn't have any traditions

"Dad and I would hang up all the Christmas cards we got near the entry way of our home so when people came they would see them." Nabu said "I would bring snow in on plates for our parties and make them into ice sculptures of every one of our guest with my magic so they never melted." Layla shrugged "I guess I can make one of all of use."

"My family made a holograph nativity I'm sure I can do that now with Timmy's help." She smiled "I'll be happy to help my family never ready did anything for Christmas so we don't have any traditions." He explained.

"Well that all sounds great so why don't we get started. Layla you and Nabu and go around the dorm looking for all the card we received and then hang them out on the door, Sky, Stella, Brandon and I can start on that wreath while Flora gets started on the tree and garland then Stella can put the lights on and then the boys can hang the garland and well take up there." Bloom smiled and with that they all got to work Layla and Nabu went all over the door looking for any card then could find Flora started on a nice tree after give Sky and Brandon what they needed for the wreath, soon they had a tree and Stella left the team of wreath makers to put lights on it and the garland once that was done Layla and Nabu finally came back in from the out side hall and the girls sent the boys to hand the garland while they sat on the couch "A little higher Riven move your end lower." "Sky that bow near your hand is lopsided turn it to your right no to much a little to the left." "PERFECT." The guys looked at the garland before it up "Hey that's were we started." Brandon noticed after five minute of the girls throwing orders at them "We know." She girls giggled "Nabu would you?" Riven asked with a sly smile "My pleasure." Nabu smiled and the next thing the girls knew all the pillows around them were hitting them and they ran out the room while the guys finished with the hanging. Once that was done they hung up the wreath after every one had added a little something to it.

"I just realized we don't have any oddments." Stella said "We could use our jewelry with ever thing you have Stel its bond to be enough." Bloom offered and Stella rand to get her stuff "I think that was a yes." Brandon laughed "You better go help her she has a lot." Musa told him as she and the other girls went off to their rooms to get their stuff. Soon the tree was decked out with all sorts of jewels' and a shining star courtesy of Stella's crown. "I think it looks nice different but nice." Bloom smiled and every one put in their version of agreeing it had been about 4 hours since they had started and it was almost 8 o'clock and though the storm had made it dark you could tell it was night "Dose anyone want cookies or something ?" she asked as she walked into the little kitchen it was starting to feel like Christmas for her but she needed her moms gingerbread and hot chocolate so she started to get to work "I DO!" she heard at once from every one "Then come and help it'll be fun." she called and they call came to help her.

With all the mixing and the opening of container Musa started to hear a beet within it and started to come up with a song.

MUSA: _**Oh oh yea mm simple things simple things oh oh**_. _**Time to put the l**__**ights up and decorate the tree.**____** L**__**ook at the snowfall candy cans **__**a**__**nd**__** sweet**_. FLORA: _**G**__**oing on a sleigh ride the feelings in the air having such a good time celebrating every were.**_

ALL THE GIRLS (AG): _**Time for Christmas**__ STELLA: __**All of use **__**together.**_ AG: _**Never want to miss this.**_ Techna: _**The joy all **__**around.**_ AG: _**Yo**__**u know its times like this.**_ LAYLA: _**You see what really counts yea.**_

AG_**: It's the simple things just like a Christmas song sing along and your ready for the holidays. It's the simple things the presents under the tree Christmas eve all the fun we have on Christmas day.**___

MUSA: _**YEA**____** YEA**____** YEA it's the**__** simple things like. **__**Hearing all t**__**he sleigh bells.**_ NABU: _**opening Christmas **__**cards**_. BLOOM: _**G**__**ingerbread cookies **__**Rudolph **__**can't be every far.**_ RIVEN: _** Getting cold out side.**__BRANDON: __**Staying warm by the fire place**__HEALIA: __**Children laughing**__ BLOOM: __**Santa clause is on his way.**_

ALL THE BOYS (AB): _**Time for Christmas**_. SKY_______**All of use **__**together**_ AB: _**Never want to miss this**____TIMMY: __**The joy all around**_ AB: _**You know its time like this**_ RIVEN___**You see what really counts Yea**_

AG___**It's the simple **__**things Just**__** like a Christmas song sing along and **__**you're**__** ready for the Holidays**__MUSA: __**OH **__**YEA**____AB: __**It's the Simple things the presents under the tree C**__**hri**__**stmas eve all the fun we have on Christmas day**__ BRANDON: Oh, **oh it's the simple thing like having all of my friends hear with me we can celebrate together.** SKY____**It's the simple things like knowing Christmas is always on time and this year **__**it's**__** even better**_

LAYLA: _**Think about all the joy it brings**__ AG: __**It's**__** easy to see now**__ LAYLA: __**That what **__**it's**__** really all about are the simple things**_

AB: _**Its all about all about the simple thing simple things **_

BLOOM: _**Setting out the milk and cookies **__**Santa's**__** coming tonight**_

AG: _**Its all about all about the simple thing simple things.**_

MUSA: _**Like when we're all together having such a good time hey.**_

AG/AB: _**It's the simple thing just like a Christmas song sing along and we're ready for the holidays It's the simple things the presents under the tree Christmas eve all the fun we have on Christmas day It's the simple things like having all of my friends hear with me we can celebrate together It's the simple things like knowing Christmas is always on time and this year is even better.**_

They all were enjoying themselves by the end of there new song so Musa used her magic and Christmas songs they all knew started to play threw the dorm they would open presents latter right now they wanted to enjoy each other even if they were snowed in and their planes had fallen through it was still Christmas just a simple one.

I hope you all like my Christmas story. R&R because this was a burst of inspiration.

Love you all for writing good stories and reading mine Marry Christmas Happy Chanukah and what ever else any of you may celebrate just do it simply and have fun with the people you love.


End file.
